Spatter Upon My Heart
by Riku of Darkness
Summary: Naruke: There's no way in hell I'll ever find the one I'm searching for. I wish I could fall together with you. Like two drops... Bound together in the rain...
1. Spatter Upon My Heart

Yes, I'm back. Just uploading anything that is actually typed up on my computer.

Another Naruke piece that was written and inspired by my NarutoxSasuke friend.

These pieces are actually written accounts for my friend's pictures drawn for the Stages of Love. Attraction, Romance, Passion, Intimacy and Commitment. Each chapter represents a different stage.

Traditionally, each stage is supposed to be a drabble (Max. 100 words), but I only managed to make Commitment that length. Each stage has a personal title.

If you would like to see the pictures that the stages were written for, go to this site:

http (colon) / (slash) community. livejournal . com / stagesoflove / 326077 . html  
will bring you to Commitment; just click the links to see the other ones. I only have this link. Sorry. (Without all the spaces and obviously, without the bracketed words)

**Dedication:** For the artist who drew the pictures. Who else?

**_-_**

_So many places out there... So many barriers to break... There's no way in hell I'll ever find the one I'm searching for. I wish I could fall together with you. Like two drops... Bound together in the rain..._

* * *

_**Spatter upon my Heart**_

* * *


	2. I'm Here Waiting

_Stage 1: Attraction_

* * *

_**I'm Here Waiting…**_

* * *

He'd always loved the rain. It had a scent to it. An embracing one. People never understood his explanation of that scent; they couldn't locate it. It made sense since he didn't quite know how to describe it. But that didn't matter; the communication barrier meant that it was special to him. A bond between the two entities.

It felt so good to have the sky's tears flow through his hair and over his body. The chill from their kiss was never very harsh, but he felt it through every crevice. It felt cleansing, washing away the sins and pain of his existence. He didn't let anything convince him to step out from those healing drops.

And yet, when an umbrella came from his right side, carried by a blonde man he'd met so many times before, he wasn't so sure he could keep that statement.

**_-_**

He liked the rain, but not walking in it. He preferred to watch it give nourishment to plants and spatter the streets. But it always felt like such a hassle to trudge through the deluge. He'd end up getting wet somehow, and would be uncomfortable or moody for the rest of the trip.

But when he came across a black shadow standing amidst the spray, something within him began apologizing for making such a fuss.


	3. Waiting to See You

_Stage 2: Romance_

* * *

_**Waiting to See You…**_

* * *

He watched his fox intently, his onyx eyes processing each element on his entity. He found it amusing that their attire was the same on that day. He knew the exterior reason, a funeral for an official they both heard of, but never put the effort into knowing; it was just respectful that they make an appearance. Either way, it didn't change the snicker that rippled his heart. He thought it intriguing to see the boy in such contrast to himself. As per his umbrella, most of his clothes were dry, though Sasuke's eyes were drawn to the moist splashes tracing his pant bottoms. It flawed him, partially brought him to Sasuke's existence.

A hidden expression of shock shook his chest as those drops began tapping gently above his head rather than through his charcoal strands. He looked up…straight into a beckoning smile.

**_-_**

He couldn't look away from that black shadow that stood so boldly amidst the drops. Most people with obsidian hair would look invisible in like-coloured garments, but he looked more attractive than before. It accentuated the alluring paleness of his flesh, making him shine through such darkness.

But what really struck Naruto's spark was how transcendent his shadow looked wet. He seemed to glisten, light reflecting off his hair to catch any gaze within range. It clung to his skin, much like his clothing was tightly embracing his frame. Naruto couldn't think of any reason to take him out of such an element…

And yet, his body still walked forward and shielded that glimmering hair, a solemn smile on his lips.


	4. See You Bound Forever

_Stage 3: Passion_

* * *

_**See You Bound Forever…**_

* * *

He couldn't hear what his fox was avidly expressing beside him. He could hear his voice, but Sasuke couldn't make out any of the words. But that didn't matter to him. Just hearing his unique tone was enough.

They had started walking from that spot where they met in silence, but he had started talking randomly as their steps carried them away together. Sasuke knew he probably looked bored, but in truth, his heart was pulsing disjointedly in his chest. His fox's words were slick with passion, which slipped into the breath that carried them. It stroked Sasuke's moist skin ecstatically as _**his** _rant continued. It blew against his ear, clung to his neck, kissed his throat. Sasuke's cheeks felt warm, but…

…_**It gave him chills…**_

**_-_**

He knew he was talking. He knew he was and couldn't stop. He didn't know why he began talking and couldn't decipher why he continued to do so. Despite his offer, despite his unspoken request for his black shadow to walk the road beside him, he still couldn't wave away the uneasy ripple that echoed through his body when it touched that aura of **_his_**.

Naruto could hear his voice getting louder and was processing the words without effort, but still, he couldn't concentrate on why he was saying it. He looked unconcerned, which made Naruto unconsciously more vexed. He couldn't say why this was so… After all, it was not an uncommon reaction from his Shadow…

…_**And yet, that aura felt so exhilarated…**_


	5. Bound Forever Together

_Stage 4: Intimacy_

* * *

_**Bound Forever… Together…**_

* * *

He had refused to silence those chills upon his flesh any longer. They were possessing him, muddying his thoughts and gripping his heart's rhythm. It was distracting, unyielding. It felt like a vice, a vice that Sasuke couldn't be free of…

…_**Get enough of…**_

The dry texture of his shocked lips felt abrasive against Sasuke's tongue. Thrilling. He couldn't decide if they tasted better moist, but _his_ breath still filled Sasuke's sense with ecstasy. It was torture, torment to realize that he couldn't have this flavour whenever he desired. It burned; it burned to realize that there was something he couldn't possess, couldn't control. But still, it wouldn't take anything from him now; he wouldn't let any one element steal anything from this moment…

…_His moment in the rain with his Demon…_

…_**His Fox…**_

**_-_**

He knew that he wasn't brilliant, despite his verbal denial of such a fact. He hated putting events together; processing always felt like such a hassle.

…_**But then…so was walking in the rain…**_

**_He _**felt slick, **_his_** lips pertaining those final crystal drops from his position in the mist. He didn't get to feel those drops for long. The warmth that ran over his lips brought Naruto into **_his _**world…no longer shielded away from the elements. His world felt dangerous, exposed, unaided by subsequent shelter. He hungered for that taste, barely able to savour what he was given now. Naruto's shock pertained throughout that moment, unable to subside at the touch of **_his_** damp fingers holding his chin, the soaked feeling of**_ his _**clothes…the gripping waves of **_his _**satisfied aura…

…_**And the gentle stroking of the binding rain through his hair…**_


	6. Together in the Rain

_Stage 5: Commitment_

* * *

**_Together in the Rain_**

* * *

Though neither had said a meaningful word throughout this little excursion in the scattered tears of the sky, the silence that held their entities now brought a sense of inner pride… a pride that was theirs alone. It was hard for both of them, the reserved black Shadow and the Eccentric Fox Demon, to admit how they felt, especially towards the other.

Naruto didn't complain when **_his _**hand clasped the umbrella stem and shielded them both. Sasuke didn't overtly react to the soft touch of **_his _**palm embracing the small of his back.

_Like two drops…bound together in the rain…_


End file.
